30 short stories
by Gerkyhen
Summary: 30 song titles, 30 short stories. I don't own Galactik Football. I hope you enjoy it :D


_Short stories

_I decided to do another one of these little babies! But I'll also use this as an opportunity to say if you're reading Bereavement of a Beauty there's a poll on my profile that I'd really appreciate you to take. The next chapter of BOAB is going to be the second to last one. Then after that I've got another fic in mind, so I won't be gone for long! Anyway sorry, on to the actual short stories :D _

**1. If you don't know me by now**

Mei shuddered as another sob rocked through her body. After how long they'd been together how did D'jok not know what upset her and what didn't?

**2. Be mine! **

Micro-Ice nodded along with whatever it was that Yuki was saying. What she didn't realise was that he was looking right through her to the girl he'd always want to be his. No matter what.

**3. Sound of the Underground**

The plink, plink, plink of a broken pipe and the buzz of the bare light bulb filled Rocket's ears as he made his way towards the Netherball sphere.

**4. Where's your head at?**

Sinedd glowered at himself in the mirror; anger was ripping through him but it quickly turned to sorrow, self pity, then once again anger...never happiness.

**5. So happy I could die**

Snow dampened the young teenager's trousers as she ran, it didn't affect her, she was just happy to be doing what she loved. The girl with hair as white as snow and football skills as accomplished as Aarch's.

**6. The Voice Within**

Lune-Zeara didn't speak much but she thought a lot...especially when she saw the team mate that got her heart beating.

**7. Somebody's me**

Sinedd knew himself. He knew people might describe him as a: 'disturbed young man'. But that wasn't him...not really, that was somebody else he pretended to be.

**8. Make me cry**

Adium watched him walk away, tears attacked her eyes...the raven haired man always succeeded in making her cry.

**9. I'd do anything**

Him staying there wasn't healthy for her, he wasn't good enough for her; to keep her safe he'd left. Because Sinedd would do anything for the blue eyed girl he'd known since childhood.

**10. Take a chance**

Aarch cleared his throat awkwardly before knocking on Dame Simbai's door.

**11. Savin me**

Secretly he fawned for the love she continuously offered, if she wasn't there D'jok knew he'd fall, even if he put up the pretence of strength.

**12. Don't look back in anger**

Sinedd tried to convert the anger he felt towards the past into strength...it was so hard.

**13. Nothin' on you**

Rocket had to admit Mei was beautiful, but then his golden gaze would flicker to Tia...and while he admitted Mei was beautiful she was nothing on her...

**14. Opposite of adults**

_OH. MY. GOD_ Aarch felt like bashing his head against the wall repeatedly as the team exploded into another bickering match.

**15. Hard Knock Life**

Sinedd shrugged to himself as he watched the Wamba player writhe around in pain thanks to his tackle...meh Sinedd had suffered worse.

**16. So wrong**

Tia always cried as she left him to rejoin Rocket...she didn't know why. She couldn't tell if it was because she felt bad for Rocket, if she missed him, or if she felt bad that she didn't care about Rocket as much as she initially thought.

**17. Heartless**

Sinedd's onyx eyes flickered once again to the brown haired defender...it was best she thought he was a heartless bastard rather than find out the truth...

**18. See You in My Nightmares**

He was always there, that white haired monster, cackling into the very heart of Sinedd.

**19. Why does my heart feel so bad?**

Micro-Ice clutched at his chest in confusion as he sat alone on the Pirate Ship...He really had fallen for that girl.

**20. I don't hate you**

The onyx eyes widened in confusion as the red head came closer, a smile lit upon the smaller teen's face and with a slight chuckle he shook his head. "I don't hate you...not at all"

**21. Who said we're wack? **

"Luur some TV presenter just said it was obvious we were gonna lose!" Shouted the Xenon goalkeeper.

"What?" Luur growled, standing up...the D'jok voodoo doll dropping to the floor with a thud.

**22. When you wasn't famous**

Norata would often search for her name in the papers...he had to admit he was surprised when he found nothing...because the film world obviously hadn't realised what they'd gained.

**23. Bubbles**

The child's podgy hands reached up for the bubbles, his ice blue eyes lit up with delight as his father slowly died inside the house.

**24. Whose got a match?  
**Her perfectly plucked eyebrows were arched as she glowered down at the picture of her and D'jok.

"Whose got a match?" She asked, her perfectly manicured hand outstretched. Smiling the raven haired striker placed it into her palm.

**25. The Kids Don't Stand a Chance**

"Off to the betting shop I go!" Clamp called as he watched the Xenon's walk onto the pitch.

**26. The Only Exception**

Nobody saw Mei without her make up...it just wasn't allowed...well that's what the rest of the team thought, because D'jok knew otherwise...and he loved her face, outlined or not.

**27. Call me when your sober**

"I lovesh yoush Yuki!" Micro-Ice slurred down the phone.

"Tell me that when you know what you're saying" Yuki sighed.

**28. The crow and the butterfly**

His hair was the colour of a crow and she was as delicate as a butterfly. They were completely the opposite and it shouldn't have worked. But Sinedd rather thought his black hair entwined with her white upon the pillow was beautiful.

**29. Safer to hate her**

He pushed her to the floor and felt a grim satisfaction as she rolled around in pain. It was safer to hate and hurt her than risk the pain of heartbreak...

**30. Vampires will never hurt you**

Yuki sighed. "Micro-Ice...vampires don't exist"

"That's what they want you to think" Micro-Ice retorted bobbing up on the pillow beside hers.

_I hope you liked it. BOAB will be up soon. R&R __ love G _


End file.
